


missing you, love

by dorianshualian



Category: Cemetery Boys
Genre: Julian triste, M/M, No sé usar esto lol, POV Julian, POV Yadriel, Post-Canon, Spoilers del Final, Yadrian, Yadriel come back home, Yadriel/Julian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianshualian/pseuds/dorianshualian
Summary: Julian y Yadriel lograron salir vivos de aquel incidente con brujos, fantasmas y esconderse pero tiempo después su relación se topa con un conflicto. Yadriel estudia en una universidad muy lejos de su Jules.
Relationships: Yadriel Vélez Flores/Julian Diaz
Kudos: 18





	missing you, love

Yadriel abrió los ojos repentinamente con un miedo tan intenso capaz de arrojarlo fuera de su cama, segundos antes habia escuchado su propia respiración agitada hasta que una mano presionando en su brazo lo despertó de las pesadillas.

Julian estaba inclinado sobre él, su rostro preocupado y manos apretaron los hombros de Yadriel con una ligera sacudida cuando lo vio despertar.

"¡Yads!"

Fueron las palabras de Julian cuando Yadriel decidió sentarse en su cama, intentando recordar su pesadilla anterior. Pero no hacia falta esforzarse tanto ya que la imagen de su tío siendo arrastrado hacia la muerte se repetia una y otra vez incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Luego de sus quinces su vida era tecnicamente normal. Aunque Yadriel lo describia como un nuevo normal, antes de la noche irrumpiendo en la iglesia no debia preocuparse por su vengativo tío, ser descubierto intentando liberar espiritus o enamorarse de uno. Todo era diferente y en la actualidad tenia un novio, a Miguel de vuelta y una familia que lo apoyaba como nunca.

Todo era perfecto, excepto las pesadillas.

"Lo siento, esta pasando de nuevo." La voz de Yadriel no ejercio ningun alivio en la expresión de Julian cuando le dirigió una mirada.

"Lo sé. Esta bien, no es tu culpa." Dijo Julian dulcemente y envolvió a Yadriel en un largo abrazo. 

Supo bien a que se referia, Yadriel se culpaba constantemente por la muerte de su tío Catriz incluso luego de varios meses de que su familia y Julian le repitieran que no era cierto. Su tío Catriz fue encegecido por el maltrato de brujx y no tenia nada que ver con Yadriel pero aún asi... La culpabilidad ardía en su pecho con fuerza.  
¿Cómo podia dejar pasar una situación asi cuando una vida habia sido tomada frente suyo? Era demasiado.

Las manos de Julian acunaron el rostro de Yadriel, los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas. Era más que reconfortante y agradeció la presencia de Julian. Horas más temprano estaban charlando a oscuras sobre la fantasia de vivir juntos en unos años cuando se graduaran. Yadriel en su cama y Julian a un lado, acostado en la bolsa de dormir de Yadriel. 

Aún no se atrevia a dormir con Julian y su familia fue clara "Van a dormir separados". Por supuesto que si, no es como si fueran a hacer algo.

"No estaba durmiendo, te escuché y asustaste a Purrcaso." Su gata estaba en otra esquina de la habitación, enfurruñada con Yadriel por expulsarla de la cama en sus sacudidas.

Julian desvió la mirada un segundo y la punta de sus orejas se tornaron carmesí al instante. Yadriel frunció el ceño adivinando lo que pediria a continuación.

"¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?" Aquel tono inseguro y la expresión de Julian ocasionó una risa por parte de Yadriel.

Julian era un chico temerario, rebelde y despreocupado raramente viendose capaz de no tener a alguien a sus pies. O al menos en el caso de Yadriel.  
Yadriel empujó suavamente a Julian en su lado izquierdo de la cama, acomodandose para estar de frente a Julian. Ese rostro atractivo volvia loco a Yadriel, estaba completamente a merced de su mirada intensa hacia el brujo.

"¿Estabas teniendo pesadillas tambien?" Incluso si evitaba responder Yadriel sabia que era la verdad, Julian tambien atravesó una experiencia traumatica y ambos intentaban ayudarse el uno al otro. Juntos.

"Mmm." Julian respondió con un sonido. Estaba observando a Yadriel con ojos sonrientes y aún preocupados. 

"Yo estoy bien, Jules." Las palabras de Yadriel parecian apaciguadoras para no aumentar la preocupación de Julian, pero realmente estaba bien. Estaba bien mientras Julian estuviera consigo, compartiendo el mismo espacio y lo más importante, tenia la oportunidad de tocar a Julian. Su rostro, su cabello rapado, sus brazos, su cintura.   
Yadriel estaba devolviendo la misma mirada hacia adelante, el amor que sentia por Julian era más intenso que otro sentimiento y siempre sonreia recordando que el chico lo amaba de la misma manera. Se lo demostraba en cada palabra, acción y mirada.

Era su todo, no queria separarse de Julian.

"Quiero asegurarme de eso." Julian lo acercó con ambas manos recibiendolo con un amoroso beso. Tan cálido y cuidadoso haciendo a Yadriel suspirar enamoradizo en su interior.  
Una mano de Yadriel encontró el cuello de Julian y ahi mismo se mantuvo mientras devolvia los besos.  
Cualquier pesadilla era cosa pequeña mientras tuviera a Julian apenas despertar.

\--------------

"Si estuvieras conmigo no tendria que conseguir mi bebida energetica yo solo."

"¿Soy un sirviente tuyo? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Una voz profunda se escuchó desde el telefono en la oreja de Julian. Era su Yadriel.

"Si y podrias prepararte uno de tus cafés con mucha azúcar. Sales ganando." La risa de Yadriel perforó el pecho de Julian como una cuchilla. Extrañaba esa risa todos los días. 

"De hecho, estoy dejando un poco el café."

"¿Qué? Suenas a un fumador compulsivo, Yads."

Esa risa nuevamente, Julian estaba conteniendo su tristeza lo más que podia.

"Es verdad e incluso---." Unos ruidos interrumpieron el final de la frase. "Lo siento, amor. Debo irme." Con una pena reflejada en su tono Yadriel suspiró ruidosamente en oído. 

"No te preocupes. Mañana te llamo, cuidate y Yads..." Julian esperó unos segundos.

"¿Si?"

"Te amo, Yads."

No tenia que sospecharlo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Yadriel estaba ahí. Lo supo por su tono de voz.

"Yo tambien te amo, Jules."

Finalmente Julian no pudo soportar ese dolor nuevamente inundandolo cuando Yadriel cortó la llamada. 

Habian pasado dos años y medio desde que se conocieron, desde la loca semana cuando Julian habia muerto... y sido revivido por su querido. Luego de los quince de Yadriel confirmaron su relación con sus familias (como si no fuera obvio) y abrieron sus corazones el uno con el otro, disfrutando la compañia e intenso amor. Julian estaba completamente enamorado de Yadriel, nada más existia cuando Yadriel aparecia en los pasillos de la escuela, el momento en que Julian visitaba a la familia de Yadriel para cenar o verlo estudiar. Era una enorme luz en su vida incapaz de apagarse mientras estuviera consigo. Yadriel era su sol y miles de estrellas.

Hasta que ocurrieron los problemas, incapaces de evitarlo Yadriel habia sido becado en una universidad lejana a LA, a muchas horas de la ciudad donde estaban sus seres queridos. En un principio lo reconsideró por mucho tiempo, dejar a su familia y amigos debia ser dificil. Julian supo cuan duro era no tener la presencia de toda tu familia contigo, él entendia y por eso mismo su intención era respetar cualquier decisión que tomase.

Era su oportunidad, una gran oportunidad para tener un buen titulo y que más daba, aquel chico merecia toda clase de logros y recursos para estudiar.  
Julian tambien habia querido seguir ese camino pero se rindió poco antes de su ultimo año y finalmente se emprendió en un nuevo proyecto para abrir su propia mecánica y conseguir su dinero. Para él y para Yadriel. Julian anhelaba una vida juntos, ellos dos juntos siendo capaz de proteger a la persona que más amaba.

Pero por el momento estaban separados, a horas de distancia y Yadriel tenia la mayoria de horas ocupadas. Estudiando o asistiendo a clases y apenas tenia tiempo para conversar, establecieron una hora exacta para hablar por telefono pero Julian sabia que su familia deberia llamarlo tambien.

Un deseo de llamarlo nuevamente creció, preguntandose que lo habia interrumpido. Extrañaba a Yadriel demasiado. 

Con la mirada en el techo desgastado encima de Julian, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos para recorrer sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

Solo queria un momento con Yadriel, detestaba la distancia. 

¿Por qué? 

Se sentia enfermo, todos los meses sin Yadriel sentia que algo habia sido retirado de su alma, como cuando se desconecta un cable de un aparato y ya no funciona. Julian ya no funcionaba sin Yadriel, lo queria a su lado con todas sus fuerzas.  
Aquello traia sus problemas de ira reprimidos, queria golpear algo. Explotar en rabia por la situación.

Julian solo podia acostarse en su cama llorando.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera vez subiendo algo acá, perdón por todo lo que escribi estoy atravesando una crisis luego de terminar la novela y necesitaba esto. Show me support @flowergodemon en twitter.


End file.
